Wunder
Einige der Mysterien bei Lost können möglicherweise durch natürliche oder (plausible, wenn auch unübliche) technologische Begründungen erklärt werden. Es gibt jedoch immer noch einige Aspekte, bei denen es schwerer ist, eine rationale Erklärung zu finden, als bei anderen. Diese könnten als Wunder bezeichnet werden. Vorfälle Staffel 1 * Walt sagt zu Michael: "Mr. Locke sagt, ihm ist ein Wunder widerfahren." * Michael kommentiert den Flugzeugabsturz: "Ja, uns allen ist ein Wunder widerfahren. Wir haben den Absturz überlebt." * Jack sieht Christian Shephard auf der Insel, nachdem er in Australien für tot erklärt wurde und seine Leiche in einem Sarg in das Flugzeug verladen wurde. Jack folgt dieser Vision und stößt dabei zufällig auf die Höhlen, in denen es wundersamerweise eine Frischwasserquelle gibt, als die Überlebenden sie dringend brauchen. * Kate und Sayid führen folgende Konversation: }} * Sun hilft Shannon bei ihrem Asthmaanfall und Boone sagt "Es ist wie'n Wunder. Plötzlich stand sie mit diesem Brei da. Sie hat Shannons Brust damit eingerieben und nach 10 Minuten hat sie wieder normal geatmet." Staffel 2 * Jack schafft es, seine zukünftige Frau Sarah Shephard zu retten, die nach einem Autounfall paralysiert war und deren Heilungsaussichten sehr gering waren. Er sagt Desmond dass ihre Genesung ein "Wunder" ist. * Desmond sagt zu Jack: "Wenn ihr wie durch ein Wunder den Computer wieder zum Laufen kriegt, müsst ihr den Code eingeben. 4, 8, 15, 16, 23, 42 und "Execute" drücken." * Ein schwarzes Pferd erscheint wundersamerweise auf der Straße vor dem Auto von Edward Mars, weshalb er von der Straße abkommt und Kate eine Gelegenheit zur Flucht hat. * Christian Shephard sagt über einen potentiellen Patienten "Weil Ihr Vater in Wahrheit gar nicht nach jemandem sucht, der ihn operiert. Ihr Vater sucht nach einem Wunder." * Als Jin herausfindet, dass Sun schwanger ist, sagt er "Dann ist es ein Wunder." * Charlotte Malkin ist angeblich ertrunken und wieder lebendig geworden. Obwohl Eko dies nicht als wahres Wunder akzeptiert und ihr Vater zugibt, dass er ein Betrüger ist, spricht Charlotte Eko später an und übermittelt ihm eine Nachricht von Yemi aus ihrem Aufenthalt "zwischen den Welten". Sie weiß sofort, wer Yemi ist, obwohl sie ihn oder Eko nie getroffen hat. * Als Eko die Leiche seines Bruders gefunden hat, hat er sie zusammen mit dem Flugzeug verbrannt. Später begegnet er ihm in einem Traum und wird zum Fragezeichen. Staffel 3 * Ben kommentiert den Flugzeugabsturz mit den Worten "Ich wusste von meiner Krankheit genau zwei Tage und was fällt da vom Himmel? Ein Spezialist für Wirbelsäulenchirurgie. Wenn das kein Beweis für Gott ist, was sollte dann einer sein?" * Durch Juliets Experiment wird ihre Schwester Rachel entgegen aller bekannten medizinischen Wissenschaften schanger. Später sagt Richard Alpert, dass sie eine Gabe hat. * Desmond kommentiert ein Fußballspiel: "Graybridge gewinnt nach einem Zweitorerückstand, sie schießen drei Tore in den letzten zwei Minuten." In der englischen Fassung bezeichnet er es als Wunder, dieser Kommentar geht jedoch in der Synchronisierung verloren. * Richard Alpert scheint nur sehr langsam oder überhaupt nicht zu altern, wenn man sein Aussehen in der Gegenwart mit dem in Bens Rückblenden vergleicht. Staffel 4 * Matthew Abaddon sagt zu Locke "Ich habe Ihre Akte gelesen. Sie haben einen Sturz aus dem achten Stock überlebt. Das ist ein Wunder, Mr. Locke. Lassen Sie mich Ihnen eine Frage stellen. Glauben Sie an Wunder?" * Locke sagt zu Jack "It's not an island. It's a place where miracles happen" ("Es ist keine Insel. Es ist ein Ort, an dem Wunder geschehen") und Jack erwidert "There's no such thing as miracles." ("So etwas wie Wunder gibt es nicht.") * Kate beschreibt den Helikopterabsturz, den Aaron überlebt hat mit den Worten "Es geht ihm gut. Es ist ein Wunder." Analyse Überleben des Absturzes Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass soviele Passagiere den Luft-Bruch und den Absturz überleben, sind extrem gering. Der Umstand, dass soviele Passagiere mit nahezu keinen Verletzungen überlebt haben, erreicht eine Ebene, die oft als Wunder bezeichnet wird. Wiederkehrende Themen Wissenschaft gegen Glaube Heilende Wirkung Träume und Visionen Vorahnungen Siehe auch * Zufall Kategorie:Handlung